


Birthdays Were Never Easy

by Tarlan



Category: Alien Series, Aliens (1986)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hicks recalls his last birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays Were Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Birthdays Were Never Easy' challenge on MBfic

Birthdays were never easy in the USCM, not when you had a bunch of 'buddies' who insisted on celebrating it with you. He could handle the drinking and even the dancing on top of tables but having Dietrich and Vasquez drag the remnants of the party goers into a male strip joint was taking things a little too far.

Of course, having some guy attempt to lap dance on him was not exactly conducive to a great time out because guys just did not have the right equipment to stoke Hicks' fire. Admittedly, he could have punched the guy, or shoved him off, except the professionals had scarpered the moment Hudson and Drake decided to _become_ the entertainment, much to the whoops and cat call delight of those present who were of the female persuasion. Even drunk, Hicks knew better than to tangle with Hudson and Drake when they were having fun.

If it had ended there then perhaps he could have relegated this birthday to yet another hazy memory of too much alcohol and loud music but one beer too many must have sent him spiraling over the edge of sensibility.

Hicks groaned as the recorded image played out, hiding his eyes behind his hands in acute embarrassment as the drunken Hicks on the film flung his pants into the crowd of excited ladies, grinning inanely at the screams of delight and calls of more, more more. He saw his hands reach for his last remaining item of clothing, turning his back to the crowd and toying with his standard issue boxers to greater screams and... the film clicked off, the end of the recording reached.

Hicks did not know whether to yell out in annoyance or babble in relief. Did he or didn't he? That thought raged through his mind, and as his team slapped him on the back and gave their differing versions of what happened next, Hicks knew he might never figure out the truth.

Never again, he thought as he climbed back into his bunk to sleep off the terrible hang over that had left him feeling like death warmed over all day... but birthdays were never easy in the USCM, not when you had a bunch of 'buddies' who insisted on celebrating it with you.

THE END


End file.
